ESPER Headquarters
ESPER Headquarters was created in 1612 by James McDermott, then-director of the organization. It was formed in the large wine cellars underneath Luckey's Tavern in London. Twelve years later, Dr. John Dee created the ESPER Dimension, a pocket dimension where an infinite number of ESPER Headquarters could exist at the same time and place. The Headquarters, like the Code, has been mostly unchanged since then, except for the addition of new electronics and better facilities. The ESPER Dimension Each instance of the headquarters is usually found through a door which has been enchanted to open on an individual instance of the ESPER Dimension. Within the ESPER Dimension, each local branch of ESPER has full access to the facilities and equipment that every other branch has access to, but each one is a copy of the original, and exists solely for people who enter by that particular door. At any given time, there could be a thousand ESPER agents in the HQ, but they will only be able to see and interact with those who entered through their doorway. The ESPER Dimension, since it exists in a permanent pocket universe created by Dr. Dee, is completely free from invasion by any physical, spiritual, astral, or even celestial beings who are not intended to be there. Furthermore, simple cantrips built into the stone walls protect the HQ from fire, flood, fighting, unauthorized magick, psi, or weaponry use, and a variety of other pre-programmed situations. The Doorway The Doorway to the ESPER dimension is always a simple, standard door of any type or construction, and it can lead into anything... even a broom closet. The enchantments on it, however, will divine the authorization of the person attempting to enter and will send them to the original room on the other side of the door if they are not. Otherwise, they will be sent to the individual instance of ESPER HQ that the door leads to. An additional protection set up on the doorway to ensure that only authorized ESPER personnel can enter is an incantation which takes the form of a responsive interaction between the gatekeeper and the person or group trying to enter. There must always be a Gatekeeper present at the door, or no one will be able to enter. The Gatekeeper will say the first part of the incantation, and the leader of the group attempting to enter says the response. This incantation will be the same no matter where the HQ is located, so that ESPER agents away from their home turf can gain access to other HQ's. The current password is: Gatekeeper: "It's getting dark early nowadays." Agent: "That's why I'm here." Facilities The ESPER HQ contains four offices for administrative staff at that location (although there is normally only one administrator on at any given time), ten barracks containing four bunks each, ten individual "staterooms," as they are called, where higher-ranking agents can live and hold an office, an Armory, a Ritual Magick Chamber, a Library, a Lounge, and the ESPER Museum, which is the centerpiece of the base. The Armory: The Armory is where the agents can equip themselves for their missions. Weapons, armor, and equipment of all kinds can be found here, although the stores have been much less since the Mestoph Incident. There is normally an armorer on duty who can help outfit the agents and who will attempt to make custom equipment if need be. The Ritual Magick Chamber: The Ritual Magick Chamber is a round room with a black curtain surrounding it that conceals the equipment storage for the chamber. It has Glamoury enchantments on it that make it appear exactly as is needed for the ritual being performed, although the magician himself needs to use the equipment to set it up as he needs. There are special enchantments on the room that will instantly kill any magician trying to use the chamber for evil, and any entities summoned into the room will be banished immediately by the room itself if they break free of their confinement. '''The Library: '''The ESPER Library is a huge library full of every single work on the supernatural, paranormal, and occult available. It uses the ESPER Dimension's ability to replicate the environment of the original headquarters so that every ESPER location has access to the books. The Lounge: The ESPER Lounge is a large room with several pool tables, a ping-pong table, several dartboards, and tables and chairs for the ESPER agents to take advantage of between missions. It is the only room in the facility that allows its occupants to drink or smoke. The ESPER Museum: The ESPER Museum is the centerpiece of the facility, and all the different sections branch off from this one. It is a large, circular room with display cases and stands all around. There are several items which are copies of the ones at the main ESPER HQ in London, and they cannot be interacted with (although they are visible to) ESPER agents who are not physically at the actual London location. The other displays are reserved for the local branch. It is customary for ESPER agents to attempt to bring back some kind of trophy from every mission. A list of the contstant objects at the main ESPER Museum in London is coming soon, along with a map of the facility. Category:ESPER Category:Campaign